nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Shot
}} The Double Shot (or Double Shot Dart Blaster or Over Under Double Shot) is a 2003 Buzz Bee Blaster that holds 6 Micro Darts and Shells. It is similar to the Barrel Break IX-2 and Dual Fire Dart Blaster. It's based off of a double-barreled shotgun. There is storage for four Darts and Shells in the stock of the gun. It is one of Buzz Bee's most popular blasters and it has gone through several redesigns. The first Generation was blue and yellow and known as the Double Shot Dart Blaster but further generations are orange, yellow, and green and dropped "Dart Blaster" from the title. It has been released in two designs and two colors during its lifetime. It has a feature which can eject shells which is seen in nearly all Shell blasters today. The shells eject when the barrel is opened up for reloading. The Double Shot also has iron sights on the top that can be used for aiming if used correctly. The Over Under Double Shot is the only one that is currently available while the blue one is discontinued. The Double Shot has the ability to shoot one or both darts at the same time. It received good reviews when it first was released. It was redesigned in 2011 and renamed the Over Under Double Shot, which looks to be based off a real life Over and Under Shotgun. How to Fire Variations DS2.jpg|The second variation, the 2007 kind. DS3.jpg|The third variation, the 2008 kind. DoubleShot2-Pack.jpg|The Double Shot 2-Pack. DoubleShotSingleTekValue-Pack.jpg|A value pack with the Double Shot. BlueDoubleShot.jpg|A blue recoloration of the Double Shot. New Style The Double Shot just had a redesign in 2011. This version was a buffed version of the original design. It had a stacked barrel configuration, instead of the original side-by-side barrel configuration. The dart holder held less ammo than the original (the original carried four shells while the over-under version only carried two). Ranges on it were much better than the original depending the decency of the shells you had and could reach ranges about the same as a stock Longshot CS-6 unmodified, thus making it a rather decent blaster for the price. The packaging is changed to suit likewise as the rest of the new Buzz Bee blasters. Instead of including six darts and four shells, this version came with four darts and four shells which makes more sense having the same number of shells as darts. The color is the same (orange barrels, yellow body and green dart storage). It was shown at Buzz Bee's TV commercial like the rest of the new line of Buzz Bee's Air Warriors Blasters. Trivia * This blaster was renamed two times after its initial release. * The redesign decreased the capacity in the blaster due to the blaster being compacted all together. * The first Over-Under weapons were a .22 caliber rifle on top, and a 12 gauge on the bottom. * It seems to be based off a Stoeger Condor. * It is possible to mod the Over Under Double Shot to prime at the pull of a cord, without breaking the barrel open. * Sometimes, the loading mechanism can slit a hole in the dart, rendering it useless. Category:Buzz Bee Category:Blasters introduced in 2003 Category:Blasters introduced in 2011 Category:Blasters that fire up to 20-29 feet Category:Blasters that fire up to 10-19 feet